


First New Beginning

by SourSugarCube



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: Longclaw was hungry, and fish wasn’t what she was craving.She was a predator by nature, and prey mobians knew to stay away from her.OrHow Sonic and Longclaw met, and how she took him under her wing.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239





	First New Beginning

Longclaw was hungry, and fish wasn’t what she was craving. 

She was a predator by nature, and prey Mobians knew to stay away from her. 

She took to the sky the second it was dusk, and began scanning the island for any mouse who decided to stay out just a little too late.

She was just passing over a clearing when a spot of blue caught her attention. 

Right there, sitting smack dab in the middle of a clearing was a small blue hedgehog

While she didn’t normally go for them since their quills were often too sharp for her, this little hedgehog was young, very young and their quills hadn’t even truly hardened yet. 

A small part of her wondered why one so young was left out in the open by themselves, but the larger part of her who hadn’t eaten in two days pushed it to the side while she swooped down.

As Longclaw dived, she positioned her talons to impale the hedgelet, hoping for a fast kill. 

She needed to eat, but she didn’t want them to suffer.

She wasn’t a monster.

She got closer, picking up speed, the hedgehog still didn’t see her coming.

She was a meter from her prey, her claws already begin to close, when they were just suddenly...no longer there.

Surprise and gripping at air had a baffled Longclaw crashing into the ground and tumbling for a short distance. Rolling and shouting as her wings were tangled around her. 

Tiny sobs and fast breathing grasped her attention. She struggled to pull her wings out from under her while her prey hesitantly approached.

“Ex-xcuse me, a-are you ok?” The voice was small and terrified, but also full of concern.

‘Don’t Talk Don’t Talk’ Longclaw chanted in her head. ‘I can’t eat you if you start talking’

The small hedgehog continued to creep up to her while she struggled to right herself up.

“I’m sorry.” The tiny voice piped up again. “I-I didn’t mean to be in your way. I was-well. I’m lost.” A squeaky sob bubbled up to the surface and Longclaw cursed internally.  


“Great just great.” She muttered.

The sobs grew as Longclaw was finally able to untangle herself. 

She peered down at the hedgehog, he was much closer then she expected him to be, practically pushing his back into her feathers.

It was strange. She was a predator, and prey Mobians tended to treat her like a plague, albeit for good reason.

His eyes were huge, and tears had already soaked the fur on his cheeks.

‘Ugh, no. Absolutely can’t eat him now. Not like this, I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster.’

“Where,” Longclaw’s inquisitive voice rang out, still slightly stunned from the crash landing. “Or who are you lost from?”

‘And how’d you get out of the way?’ 

“Mommy and Daddy.” The hedgehog was now all but pressed to her side, using her as a sort of shelter as he continued to search his surroundings for his parents.

A pang of guilt and sorrow trickled into her chest. Guilt because she had tried to eat him, and he didn’t even know it. Here this small little boy was, searching for safety in the one who tried to kill him, and sorrow because this child had yet to even be taught to be wary of her kind. He was so trusting and so willing to be near others. Something he would need to be taught to change if he were to survive.

“Do you know where you last saw them.” She pried, hoping to get him on his way as soon as possible. She wasn’t the only predator out here, though she might be the only one who had a conscience.

“Right here!”

Long claw raised a brow.

“Here?”

“Yeah right here.”

The child then darted to a spot several yards away in such a remarkable speed that it had her beak dropping. 

“Here!” He shouted. “This is where they told me to stay.”

The sorrow in her belly twisted, shifted, and transformed from confusion, to horrified understanding.

That spot, that exact spot. It was where she had seen him.

Perfect amount of light, no tall grass or tall trees anywhere near to block the view. The pale clovers and yellow flowers that littered the area brought out his blue fur to the point where it was practically glowing in contrast.

Anyone would have been able to see him there.

Longclaw swallowed. 

“They told you to wait, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, Mommy said to wait and Daddy said they would find me in the morning, but they haven’t found me yet so I must be lost.”

“In the morning? How long have you been waiting dear?”

The child’s tears came back full force. 

“The sun came up twice. I don’t know what morning they said they would be back.”

That all but confirmed her dark suspicions. He had been abandoned. Out in the open. In such a perfect spot for a predator such as herself to find him.

‘How had they even survived two nights out here-‘ He zipped back to her.

Oh, his speed. That incredible speed. That speed that saved him from even her. 

He was looking up at her, eyes wide and hopeful. Looking at her as if she had all the answers.

‘Oh, maybe...Whats one night? Fish would make a good dinner for both of them.’

“Darling, would you like to come and wait with me?”

The hedgehog hesitated, fiddling with his fingers. 

“What, what if they come back and I’m not here.” 

“Well...They said in the morning right? Maybe tomorrow morning is the right morning. Well come back and see if they are here-“

A ball of blue and soft spines rockets into her chest and snuggles into her feathers.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She chuckles.

“Hold on tight.” And she began the journey back to her hut, with the small blue boy gripping onto her for dear life.

“Oh oh oh!!! I’m Sonic!” 

“Well then, hello Sonic. I am Longclaw.”


End file.
